Shadows
by ironhideandratchet4ever
Summary: When Ratchet asks Shadow to bond with him and she refuses, ratchet gets the whole backstory. This leads the two on a journey through ups and downs which will completely change their lives... forever.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello out there! This is my first transformers fic and I hope it satisfies y'all!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Transformers Prime well other than my OC Shadow

The rating might go up if I actually decide to take it somewhere. Anyway onto the story!

* * *

Ratchet POV

I still can't understand the reason why Shadow won't bond with me. I haven't done anything wrong… have I? Was there another mech who she cared for more than me? But who else could it possibly be? Optimus isn't her type, Bumblebee is too young and Bulkhead, well she doesn't care too much for him.

I know Shadow too well to know that she would never lead me into something that wouldn't end well… would she?

"Ratchet?" I faintly hear my name and it pulls me from my thoughts. "Ratchet are you alright?"

I know her voice all too well. "Huh? Oh, yes Shadow I'm… fine."

Shadow looks at me and places her servo on my forearm. "Are you honestly alright, Ratchet? You've been acting weird all day… ever since-." She cuts herself off and turns away. "Nevermind."

"Shadow-." I try to stop Shadow but she turns walks away her wings drooping.

"I'll see you later. Then we can talk." Her visor hides her optics but I can tell she's hurt. I don't go after her… I don't want to make it worse. So I just watch her walk away.

"Is everything all right old friend?" Optimus startles me.

"Primus Optimus, no need to scare me into offlining!" I snap.

"Sorry." He apologizes. I wave my hand in a shooing motion, which is silently asking him to leave. Optimus complies and leaves me to ponder my thoughts.

* * *

I walk to my quarters, nervously. I don't know what Shadow will say but I have a strange feeling that it isn't going to be what I expect. Shadow is already there and she sits with a cube of energon in her hand. I grab cube for myself and sit down opposite her at the table. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Look Ratchet," she starts but I keep her from speaking further.

"Knew this was coming, just get it over with already." I hiss. After what happened last night I knew she was ending this relationship here and now.

"Ratchet, I love you and I need to tell you the reason why I _can't _bond with you." It's not what I expect her to say. "I would love more than anything else in this whole universe to be able to bond with you but..."

"Then bond with me!" I say grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I don't know how to tell you this but… I'm already bonded to someone!" Shadow spits out the words so fast a human wouldn't have been able to understand it. But her words reached my audials loud and clear. I take a step back from her in shock.

"It's not what you think. My creators arranged the bonding when I was still a youngling. My sire was friends with the other mechs sire. And it there came the idea. I'm a seeker as you know and I was promised to a much respected seeker, at that time anyway. I never wanted to bond to him… but for our creators sake we agreed to it. I knew from what he had told me that he had somebody that he'd been seeing for a long time. I'd met the mech once before and I felt bad that he couldn't be with him. I knew there was no way to break a bond; he knew it just as well as I did. So we went our separate ways and never spoke again after that. Of course that was when the war started and he became a Decepticon and I an Autobot." She tells me.

I'm afraid to ask but I do anyway. "Does this mech still function?"

Shadow hesitates and looks away from me. "Yes."

"Do you mind if I ask what his name is?" I already regret asking the question because I think I already know the answer.

"Starscream."

* * *

author's note: duh duh duh.  
review please! it like high grade and i cant get enough!

until next time! :)

-ironhideandratchet4ever


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" I say shocked by her words.

"Like I said it wasn't my choice." She replies. I was still in shock. My processor was having a hard time comprehending what Shadow has told me. She was-still is- bonded to the former Decepticon second in command and air commander? Its mind blowing to me.

"So let me get this straight you are bonded to Starscream? Starscream, as in the former second in command and air commander to Megatron?" I say summing up her story. She nods. I take a step back from her.

"Well it's good to know the real reason that you won't bond with me." I sneer.

"Excuse me?" she asks a look of real and utter disgust crossing her face.

"I'm just saying, your story is very good. It must have taken a long time for you to come up with it. Oh wait you already had it planned!"

"What are talking about?" she snaps.

"Oh don't play me for a fool! You've been in love with Starscream for a while now haven't you? And you wait until now to tell me! Thanks a lot! I thought I knew you better than this." I say.

"Tell me how you really feel." Shadow says on the verge of tears. "And just so you know, I don't love Starscream… and right now I don't love you either."

Shadow turns away from me and leaves the room. I reach out my hand to stop but it's too late. After what I said … I know that I have made a grave mistake.

Shadow POV

I can't believe he would say such a thing. I shift down to my human form and burst into tears. Leaning against the wall I slide down into a sitting position. I put my head back against the wall and stare at the ceiling. I pull my knees into my chest and put my head between my knees.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Optimus startles me. I wipe away my tears and stand, shifting back to my bi-pedal mode in the process.

I nod. Optimus raises an optic ridge at me. "Are you truly alright?"

I look at him and nearly burst into tears again. Now I'm not one for crying, not when alone and definitely not in front of other let alone in front of Optimus.

"No." I whisper. He holds out arms and I lean into him and burst into tears. He lifts me into his arms and he walking. I have no idea where we are going. I close my optics and when I reopen them we are Optimus' quarters.

"What happened?" he asks after placing me down on the couch he has in his room.

"Ratchet and I had a fight." I say.

"Do you mind if I ask, what about?"

"He couldn't handle the truth. Ratchet had asked me to bond with him and I told the truth. But he said some things that I won't ever forgive him for." I tell Optimus. He knows almost everything about everyone. Optimus knows my past and who I'm related and bonded too.

"Not everyone can." He replies.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"Right now, give Ratchet some time to cool off and think about what he has done. Don't worry too much about it." He notices that I am nearly in recharge. "You're welcome to stay here for the night."

I shake my head. "I think I'll ask Arcee if I can spend the night with her. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Alright. Goodnight Shadow."

I quickly leave his quarters and go knock on Arcee's door. She comes to the door after a couple of minutes.

"Oh Shadow it's you." She states.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" I ask. She contemplates for a couple minutes.

"Of course." Arcee smiles and step out of the door way allowing me entry. I walk in and collapse on the couch. And in a few seconds deep in recharge.

I wake up the next morning before Arcee. I take a cube of energon. After I finish I stand for a couple minutes. Nope energon is not gonna stay down. I head for the wash racks but decide not to. I leave the room quickly and head to the control room. Luckily for me no bot is there. I turn on the ground bridge and put in the coordinates for a forest. I walk through the ground bridge and step into the leafy green abundance of trees.

I walk around for a couple minutes and then purge my tanks. A hand on my back struts makes me react. And I throw the attacker off. I spin around only to find the mech I least wanted to see, The mech who has caused me all my troubles.

"what was that for?"

"You are an idiot." I say.

"No I'm not. Technically you are just for the fact that you threw your bondmate into a tree."

"Frag you Starscream." I hiss.

Ratchet POV _**Back at base **_

_What have I done_? I ask myself.

When I head to the control room after a much needed recharge, a ground bridge has been opened. I stop in my tracks.

I open a comm to Optimus no doubt pulling him from recharge. : .Optimus, did you know that there is open ground bridge? .:

:. No I did not. Well I'll be there in a moment and we can deal with this little problem on our own. .:

:. Alright, Ratchet out. .:

Shadow POV _**forest**_

"If you're going to purge your tanks out here at least have your guard up. I mean honestly what if I had been Megatron?" the seeker snapped.

"I don't need a lecture, especially from _you._" I snap back.

"Snippy today aren't we?"

"Shut it, Screamer." I smirk. He growls.

"Anyway, why are you purging?" Starscream asks.

"I'm actually surprised you can't tell."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks giving me a confused look.

"You are a seeker are you not?" I ask raising an optic ridge.

We are silent for a moment before a look of complete and utter shock comes across his faceplates. "You mean…?"

I nod. "Yep, I'm sparked."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Holy crap, I am so sorry this is like really late! i got caught up homework and with finals i completley forgot about this. but now that it's summer vacation i can update a lot more often. i hope to have another chapter up possibly by tuesday.

Well enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ratchet POV: At the Base

I stand and wait patiently for Optimus to get to the command center, still thinking about who would use the ground bridge at this time of the morning. Optimus reaches the command center and comes to stand at my side.

"So you called me here, because…?" Optimus asks.

"I figured you'd want to investigate and not want me going alone." I reply

"Alright," Optimus sighs. "Let's get going."

Optimus and I walk through the ground bridge. Almost immediately he pulls me back into the bushes. That's when I see Starscream. I let out a low growl and make a move to go after him.

"Easy old friend." Optimus says putting a hand on my shoulder. "Let's move over that way so we can hear what they are saying."

As quietly as possible we move up closer through the bushes and trees until we can hear what Starscream is saying and see who the seeker is talking to: Shadow.

"I'm actually surprised you can't tell." The femme says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Starscream replies.

"You are a seeker are you not?" Shadow asks raising and optic ridge crossing her arms over her chassis.

A look of complete shock crosses the seekers faceplates and he gasps putting a servo up to cover his mouth. "You mean…?"

The black femme nods. "Yep, I'm sparked."

My mouth drops nearly to the ground when I hear the words spill from her mouth.

"Oh no! Why me? I'll never make a good sire!" the seeker frets. He starts to pace back and forth in front of Shadow, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Primus, Starscream, you imbecile, you are not the sire!" Shadow shouts.

Starscream freezes in his tracks and his head turns to face his sparkmate. "Well if I'm not the sire then who is?"

Shadow puts her hand up to cover her eyes and forehead. "Why must I be bonded to a moron? My

Primus."

"Well, are you going to answer my question, or not?" the seeker hissed.

"The sparkling's sire is Ratchet. You moron!" Shadow said turning away from Starscream.

* * *

Optimus POV

I look to Ratchet. His optics have widened and his mouth has dropped open.

"Oh." Starscream says walking up behind Shadow, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know, your father will need to be told."

Shadow reeled away from his touch hissing at the seeker. "You were told never to bring up my father in any conversation! I hate him with a burning passion and I wished he had been killed in that spacebridge explosion! But of course everything was ruined and he still lives."

I know the truth of Shadow's family and Shadow and I have kept it between the two of us but I fear that Ratchet will learn the truth. And after what happened last night, I don't believe it will end well.

"Her father…who in primus name is her father…?" I hear Ratchet mutter.

"But Megatron-!" Shadow cuts the seeker off.

"Do not speak his name!" Shadow hisses through gritted denta. "I forbid you to speak my father's name! He is vile and evil, a creature of pure and utter darkness… and to me Megatron will never be my father!"

Starscream backs away from the fuming femme seeker. Her optics have turned a deep blood red.

"Sorrry!" Starscream sneers. Shadow lashes out with her clawed servo giving the ex-con seeker a nice looking gash on his arm. He shrieks –proving the reason he is named Star_scream_- and jumps back curling into a ball near one of the trees to the edge of the small clearing. Shadow stalks forward and looms over the cowering seeker. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" the seeker squeals.

Shadow starts laughing, so like Megatron it's a bit scary. "You're scared of me." She leans her face in closer.

"N-no I'm not." Starscream stutters.

Shadow puts her face close to his audials. "You should be." she whispers.

"Ratchet," I say jolting the medic out of his thoughts. "I think it's time we take our leave."

The medic barely gives a nod before I am dragging him away from the small clearing through the woods and back to the ground bridge.

"You can let me go now." The medic snaps. I let him go and he brushes the dirt off of himself. I can tell he is annoyed with Shadow as he walks through the ground bridge. I follow him afraid of what's to come.

"Did you know about this?" Ratchet shouts at me. I turn down my audial receptors.

"Um, well, yes?" I say. The medic pulls a wrench from nowhere and chucks it at my helm. His aim is always perfect and he hits me clean on.

"OW!" I yell clutching my now aching helm.

"IF YOU KNEW SHE WAS MEGATRON'S DAUGHTER THEN WHY THE FRAG DID YOU NOT TELL ME BEFORE HAND?"

"It was a private matter that Shadow didn't want me to discuss with anyone same as with Starscream." I tell the angered medic.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT STARSCREAM AS WELL? WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH YOUR PROCESSOR! YOU KNEW I WAS ENGAGED IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SHADOW YET YOU DON'T THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO METION THAT SHE IS BONDED TO STARSCREAM AND THAT SHE IS-." Ratchet was cut off by Shadow stepping through the groundbridge.

"Oh, hi Optimus. Ratchet." She says hastily making her exit. Ratchet's eyes follow the black femme, filled with longing.

"I'll be in my quarters, if I'm needed." Ratchet tells me still annoyed and disappears. I sigh and cover my optics with my servos.

By not telling Ratchet the truth sooner, I fear I have made a grave mistake.

* * *

Please Review its like high grade for me!

I realised that i never really gave a description or much of a backstory on Shadow. so here you go!

Shadow is a black femme with navy streaks. she looks like Arcee except her shoulders look more like Megatron's. her face is more angular almost like Airachnid's. and she has talons as well as fangs like Megatron. her optics are an azure color but if she gets angry enough her optics with turn a bloody red color and her fangs with sharpen.

Shadow grew up knowing that her sire was Megatron. she was an accident created before the war started, her carrier, had other creations: the twins Prowl and Smokescreen. despite not knowing the truth, Prowl befriended his half sister. but Smokescreen wasn't as sure of the fact that she was actually their sister, the reason being: she didnt have doorwings like normal praxians. (and frankly she still doesn't) It was Smokescreen that discovered the truth that she was Megatron's daughter. Smokescreen turned on his sister and convinced their mother to turn as well. Prowl was astounded that Shadow hadn't told him but he stayed with her and they left Praxus to join the Autobots in the fight against the Decepticons.

okay this little backstory sucked. i will probably do a side story about Prowl and Shadow and i'll go more in depth into their relationship as well as Ratchet's later in the story.

anyway please review and i'll get another chapter up soon to pay you guys back for having to wait so long!


End file.
